


Бой, гремящий в твоей груди

by Ryska



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryska/pseuds/Ryska
Summary: у Кайло и Хакса были отношения до истории с ВВ-8 и Рей, но вмешательство Сноука положило им конец.Название — строка из стихотворения Бродского.Текст был написан на летнюю Фандомную битву 2016
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 13





	Бой, гремящий в твоей груди

Вот бы разом выдохнуть эти сверла —  
Сто одно проклятое сверлецо.(с)

То, что пробуждение получается необычным, он чувствует, ещё не открыв глаза. Вместо тёплого тела под боком рука накрывает пустоту и нащупывает лишь сбившиеся простыни. Хакс стоит у стола и застёгивает на горле последние пуговицы воротника форменной рубашки. И не смотрит в его сторону.

— Сигнала к подъёму ещё не было.

Голос со сна хриплый, и Кайло прокашливается, восстанавливая его. Хакс надевает китель.

— Хакс?..

Кайло резко садится на постели, наблюдая, как генерал, всё так же не говоря ни слова, следует к выходу из его каюты.

— Хакс, что случилось?..

На пороге генерал останавливается и чуть поворачивает голову вправо. Чтобы Кайло его услышал.

— Это должно прекратиться. Наши с вами неуставные отношения мешают работе. С этого момента я предпочел бы ограничить наши контакты только профессиональной сферой.

Кайло уже не слышит, как с тихим шипением открывается и закрывается дверь каюты. И едва ли осознаёт, что в комнате он остался один.

В горле растёт ледяной ком и медленно проваливается в желудок.

Собственная отверженность ощущается слишком привычно.

***

— Верховный лидер.

Хакс крепко сжимает заложенные за спину руки. У него раскалывается голова, и где-то внутри, в районе солнечного сплетения, словно завязали тугой узел, мешающий дышать. Хотя почему завязали? Он это сделал сам.

— Генерал. Вы выполнили мою просьбу?

Хакс морщится, но быстро берёт себя в руки:

— Да, Верховный лидер. Меня и магистра Рен более не связывают неуставные отношения.

— Хорошо. Мальчика ждёт великая судьба, но он ещё плохо знает себя. Его чувство к вам только помешает ему на его пути.

Слова камнями падают в пустоту и ощущаются как пощёчина.

— Благодарю вас, генерал. Вы сослужили в этой ситуации свою службу. Можете быть свободны.

Хакс учтиво кланяется и идёт к выходу. Его шаги эхом отдаются в огромном помещении, и он пытается поймать отзвуки, чтобы не думать. Накатывает тошнота.

Головная боль преследует его целый день, несмотря на медикаменты. Кайло он видит только мельком. Вечером капитан Фазма сообщает Хаксу, что магистр улетел с «Финализатора» и не сообщил, когда вернётся.

Его маленькая кровать этой ночью слишком велика для него одного.

***

Когда у Кайло появляется информация о карте, которая ведёт к Люку Скайуокеру, он уже спокоен и почти не реагирует на генерала как-то по-особенному. Чаще всего их общение заканчивается перепалками, и Хакс проявляет недюжинные способности к язвительности, которых раньше Кайло у него не замечал.

Порой ему кажется, что ничего и не было. В зелёных глазах нет и намёка на теплоту, а стремление словесно ударить побольнее только подкрепляет его в этом мнении. И он бьёт в ответ, не испытывая никаких угрызений совести. Они оба очень чётко знают, куда именно нужно бить.

Кайло обращает внимание, как шарахается персонал его корабля, когда на мостике они с генералом оказываются вместе. Это доставляет ему какое-то странное удовольствие. А ещё Кайло доставляет удовольствие раз за разом разносить те или иные внутренние части «Финализатора», зная, как сильно это бесит Хакса. Он любит видеть настоящие, живые эмоции на его лице, те, которые генерал очень хорошо умеет прятать за тщательно выверенной маской холодности и безразличия.

Кайло не признаётся в этом даже самому себе, но он отчаянно скучает.

***

Хакс говорит: «Осторожнее, Рен», и подпускает в голос как можно больше ехидства и яда. Хакс говорит: «Осторожнее, Рен», и так сильно, как никогда раньше, имеет это в виду. Он не видит лица за маской, но по изменившемуся дыханию, по чуть склонённой к плечу голове легко читает его эмоции. Кайло злится, и, Хакс точно знает, что зрачок в его глазах сейчас топит радужку, а у переносицы залегает глубокая складка.

Хакс некоторое время смотрит в широкую спину уходящего Кайло, а потом старается взять себя в руки. И плевать, что кончики пальцев буквально чешутся от желания прикоснуться. У него есть дело, которое нужно завершить.

Когда он успел стать таким зависимым? Почему так много думает о Кайло даже теперь, когда перед ним разворачиваются практически безграничные возможности, когда им так доволен Верховный лидер, когда ничто не мешает ему двигаться вперед так, как он мечтал?

То, что он чувствует — слабость, позорная слабость, которая разъедает его изнутри. Если бы в начале, тогда, когда он позволил всему этому случиться, он сделал другой выбор, принял другое решение. Если бы не позволил Рену остаться в его каюте после отбоя. Если бы не было этих горячих рук, и влажного шёпота, и отчаянных поцелуев с привкусом какого-то дешёвого, но, несомненно, крепкого пойла. Если бы всё это так быстро и стремительно не переросло из привычки в потребность… Слишком много сослагательного наклонения для одного человека.

Хакс идёт на мостик — единственное место, где чувствует себя собой. И неотступная тревога, появившаяся пару дней назад, следует за ним по пятам.

***

Отец говорит ему о доме, о матери, которая скучает. И самое отвратительное — он действительно верит в то, что говорит. А у Кайло есть только две дороги, и одна из них ведёт его так давно, что теперь он уже просто не может с неё свернуть.

Он должен стать сильным.

Он так сильно хочет вернуться домой.

Какая-то детская обида во взгляде отца, пропоротого насквозь алым лезвием, Кайло знает, останется отпечатком на сетчатке его глаз, на внутренней стороне век. Он будет видеть этот взгляд в кошмарах и будет плакать. Так, как плачет сейчас.

Он когда-то так сильно хотел, чтобы отец почаще брал его с собой в путешествия. Так сильно хотел, чтобы отец им гордился. Но Хан просто сдался, ушёл, покорившись воле его, Кайло, матери. Он бросил его, оставил совсем одного, умыл руки, позволил отослать.

Кайло так сильно его любил.

Левый бок обжигает болью, и Кайло вскидывает взгляд вверх. Перед глазами всё плывёт, но Чубакку он способен рассмотреть в любом состоянии.

«Всё правильно, Чуи. Я заслужил».

Что-то медленно сдвигается внутри, лопается с тихим хлопком и уходит безвозвратно. Кайло вдыхает поглубже и движется вперед, навстречу схватке с мусорщицей.

***

Старкиллер трясёт в предсмертной агонии, и Хакс обеспокоенно наблюдает, как его штурмовики грузят бессознательного Кайло Рена на носилки. Сноуку не стоило даже упоминать о том, чтобы генерал забрал магистра — он бы сделал это в любом случае. Даже если бы в итоге ни один из них не смог выбраться.

Совершенно неожиданно Хакс ловит себя на том, что ему страшно. Действительно страшно оттого, что всё было зря, что разрыв их отношений никак не помог Рену, а только ослабил его, и всё это время, проведённое во взаимных жёстких пикировках, они потратили впустую. Раньше он и помыслить не мог о том, чтобы ослушаться приказа — железная дисциплина была накрепко вбита в него с самого детства, а Верховный лидер, несомненно, очень хорошо знал, что делает. Но теперь Хакс уже далеко не был в этом так уверен.

Ему приходят мысли о том, что Рен может не выжить. Абсурдный исход после всего того, через что он прошёл. Пока они летят к успевшему уйти на безопасное расстояние «Финализатору», Хакс смотрит на неподвижное бледное лицо и думает о том, что им нужно поговорить. Когда Кайло придёт в себя.

Рука Хакса весь полет лежит на груди Кайло, и пока под ладонью неровно бьётся чужое сердце, генерал успокаивается. Штурмовики упорно делают вид, что ничего необычного не происходит, и за это Хакс им благодарен.

***

Сноук смотрит на Кайло цепко и внимательно, но в своём огромном кресле кажется каким-то маленьким. Кайло учтиво склоняет голову. Зарубцевавшийся шрам на лице неимоверно чешется, но он держит себя в руках.

— Магистр. Рад, что вы в добром здравии и смогли явиться на встречу. Однако у меня для вас не самые приятные новости.

Кайло резко вскидывает голову, недоумение в нём мешается с раздражением.

— Боюсь, вы пока не достойны закончить своё обучение. Несмотря на устранение Хана Соло, Свет в вас всё ещё слишком силён. И схватка с этой мусорщицей, в которой вы потерпели поражение, в этом случае очень показательна. Сейчас я хотел бы, чтобы всё ваше время занимали медитации — загляните внутрь себя, подумайте над тем, почему вы не можете прогнать Свет прочь. И дело, могу сказать сразу, не в вашей матери и не в вашем дяде.

Не достоин. Он не достоин. Убийство отца было напрасным, ему не стать тем, кем он должен стать. И единственный, кто верил в него, кто призвал его, кто заставил чувствовать себя нужным – разочарован. Он возлагал на него такие надежды, а Кайло не смог. Кулаки против воли сжимаются так крепко, что в тишине слышно, как отчаянно скрипит кожа перчаток. Кайло скупо кивает Учителю. Он чувствует себя настолько усталым и разбитым, что даже не берётся возражать. И принимает заслуженное поражение. Когда он идёт к выходу, Сноук сцепляет костлявые пальцы в замок перед своим лицом и улыбается. Скоро всё будет кончено.

Путь к собственной каюте кажется Кайло слишком длинным, а потом за спиной он слышит знакомый голос:

— Магистр Рен, подождите!

Кайло не хочет с ним разговаривать, не сейчас. В голове всё ещё звучит тихий голос Учителя, который вынес ему приговор. В груди нарастает глухое раздражение, рука на рукояти меча чуть подрагивает. Он даже не успел заметить, как за него схватился.

— Рен, да подождите же вы! Рен! Кайло!

При звуке собственного имени Кайло вздрагивает, запнувшись. Хакс больше не имеет права так его называть, он слишком давно его утратил. Ярость – белая, как снег – нарастает внутри и обрушивается лавиной. Глаза Кайло застилает мутной пеленой. Он резко разворачивается.

— Не смейте!

После он не помнит ни тихого жужжания, ни бордового высверка в полумраке коридора, ни короткого замаха. Лезвие меча входит в грудь неожиданно оказавшегося очень близко Хакса, как в масло, прошивая насквозь, так, что гарда упирается в безупречный, без единой складочки, китель, слегка прижигая его. Глаза генерала округляются, на нём неожиданно нет перчаток, и теперь он отчаянно цепляется пальцами за плечи Кайло, чтобы не упасть. На губах у него начинает пузыриться кровь.

И Кайло приходит в себя. Лавина его ярости замедляет ход и погребает под собой всё, что оказалось рядом.

— Хакс! Нет. Нет-нет-нет, я не…

Меч гаснет, падает из ослабевшей руки. Так не должно было случиться, он не хотел этого, совсем не хотел. Кайло ловит начинающего падать Хакса, подхватывая за талию, держит крепко – не расцепить. Генерал силится ещё что-то сказать, но закашливается от наполнившей рот крови. Он прикрывает глаза и тянется рукой к лицу Кайло, касаясь кончиками пальцев. И Кайло понимает.

Он ныряет в чужой разум так, словно наконец-то возвращается домой. Сначала чувствует разрывающую легкие боль и невозможность сделать вдох — так, словно Хакс дышит битым стеклом. Здесь нельзя останавливаться. Не это Хакс хотел ему показать. И он идёт глубже и видит там то, что должен был разглядеть с самого начала — отражение того, что испытывает он сам. Чувство, с которым нельзя полностью отдать себя Тёмной стороне. Чувство, из-за которого Хакс готов был сделать что угодно. Чувство, из-за которого ему пришлось отказаться от Кайло, потому что его убедили, что оно помешает, сделает слабым и, в конце концов, уничтожит их обоих.

Кайло стискивает зубы, возвращаясь в реальность, и кладет руку туда, где у Хакса зияет в груди обожженная рана. Он призывает всю Силу, которую может, но она бесполезна сейчас — он не умеет лечить. В Ордене этот навык никогда не требовался, а, будучи учеником джедая, он до этого этапа не дошёл.

Хакс всё ещё находится в сознании, но его полуприкрытые глаза уже начинают подёргиваться лёгкой дымкой. Он уходит туда, откуда не возвращаются, и Кайло никак не может его удержать. Кайло наклоняется к нему и осторожно касается своими губами окровавленных губ. И скорее ощущает, чем слышит хриплый шёпот:

— Так должно было случиться. Дальше ты пойдёшь один. Сильным.

Слёзы подходят совсем близко, зрение подводит его, и Кайло прижимает к себе уже бездыханное тело. Неровное биение сердца в груди генерала Хакса моментом назад стихло навсегда.

Шаги Учителя он различает лишь тогда, когда тот подходит совсем близко. Кайло поднимает голову и не видит его лица, но знает, точно знает – Сноук улыбается.

— Ваше обучение закончено, магистр Рен. Вы уничтожили две свои самые главные привязанности.

Кайло так бережно, как только может, укладывает тело Хакса на гладкий дюрасталевый пол.

Поднимается с колен.

И приходит гнев.


End file.
